How Much More?
by Saiyia
Summary: Buu is gone Gohan sacrificed himself to save everyone. Videl lives in a trance her life goes down hill. Hercule ego explodes and he becomes something horrible. Gohan comes back can he save Videl? A/U (Gohan/Videl)
1. Sad times and maybe hope for the future?

I do NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its characters!  
  
Summary: It has been about a week since Buu was defeated. Everything has returned to normal. Although, some things will never be the same. Hercule has changed and for the worse all the fame going to his head more then normal. He is more violent now. Videl is about the same but she lives in a trance almost and is devastated about losing Gohan. Gohan has been brought back by the Dragonballs but Videl doesn't know this. Yet. What will happen when he returns and finds out what her life has become? Read and find out. Ok one more thing. Gohan has just been wished back. Videl doesn't know this.  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thoughts of the characters '  
  
(Me talking in the story if that even happens)  
  
~ Flashbacks ~  
  
* Dreams *  
  
*~*Other person talking on the phone *~*  
  
Sorry yes I am aware that Hercule is majorly out of character. Sorry about that but it goes with the story. So yah.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Only a weeks time had passed since the defeat of Buu. Everyone and everything seemed to return to normal. For some though things would never be the same. Two people had changed. One was for the worse. Videl had not accepted the loss of Gohan well at all. Hercule let the fame consume him seeing how he stole the credit again. Gohan had sacrificed himself to save Earth and he went and took all the credit once more.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Goku looked at the group of people starring at him on Dende's lookout. How was he supposed to tell them that Gohan his son was gone. "I'm sorry Goten and Trunks will be alright, but Gohan is..dead."  
  
The group just starred at Goku not believing what they had just heard was true. Slowly ever so slowly timed seemed to stop as realization sunk in slow and painful. Chi Chi fainted only to be caught in Goku's arms. Others looked down at the ground while some shed tears and turned to one another for comfort. But one person stood away from the group silent. Videl stood there starring out at the sky cleching her fists her knuckles turning white.  
  
"He can't be gone. not before I had a chance to tell him." A single tear made its way down her face. "I love him."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I can't believe that Gohan is really gone for good. I just can't!" Videl whispered to herself as her bedroom door was thrown open with such force the hinges cam off "Dad what do you think your doing barging in my room like that!?!"  
  
"I have every right to into your room! This is my house! What have you done all week? Huh can you answer that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you play dumb with me!" Hercule walked forward and slapped Videl across the face*Videl just starred wide eyed not believing what just happened "I know for a fact you haven't left this room once since that stupid Gohan kid died! And you haven't done anything! You know why? No of course you don't that would be expecting too much from you. I'll tell you why! You are nothing and will never amount to anything just like that Gohan kid!"  
  
' He can insult me all he wants but he has no right to say that about Gohan. ' "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Gohan like that ever again! He sacrificed himself for you to live! And you know something else!?! He amounted to more then you ever will!" Videl yelled back at her father.  
  
"Don't you back talk me!" Hercule walked over the Videl and punched her in the stomach. Normally it wouldn't of hurt her but with the lack of sleep it made her body weak. So when herule punched her it hurt a great deal. He punched her numerous times. Then he kicked her feet out from under knocking her to the floor. He kicked her a few times in the ribs. Then stopped and walked over to where the door used to be. "That will teach you to talk back to me! From now on you will show me respect!"  
  
Videl looked up at her Father then got to her feet anger flowing through her veins ' I am not going to let him treat me like this.' "You know something I will never respect you. You liar!" Videl angry yelled back to the so called "Champion of the world".  
  
That was a mistake. Hercule was now enraged beyond belief and stormed over to where Videl bravely stood her ground refusing to hit her own father. Hercule picked her up and through her against the wall as hard as he could.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Videl cried as she hit the wall then slid down to the floor. She looked around quick and saw the window that was open right by her. She then looked back over at her father who was now charging her. She got up quickly and jumped out the window. Hercule hadn't thought she would do that and crashed into the wall unable to stop. But he quickly got up and yelled after her.  
  
"Just you wait Videl I will get you! You have to come home sometime!"  
  
Videl heard her Father's threat but at the time she didn't care. She just flew at top speed in the direction of the mountains. She didn't stop or slow down. Videl had no clue exactly where she was headed. She was just flying as far away from her father as humanly possible. She glanced around her surrounding and noticed that it was the place she and Gohan always used to come and talk about things. They talked about everything and everyday things. Videl landed and sat under a near by tree.  
  
"I miss him so much." Videl sighed and looked up at the now dark sky. Apparently it had taken her longer to get to her destination then originally planned. ' I really should be getting home I guess. What am I thinking? Oh my Dende I can't believe I called that place a home! Argghh! Its more like a jail then a home.' "Oh Gohan without you I truly am alone." A few tears made their way down Videl's face. Videl leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep. Luckily for her it was a warm summer night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Meanwhile at Satan City Mansion.  
  
"Where is that girl!?! Just wait till she gets home she is really going to get it! I'm not letting her off so easy next time. Not by far. I'll teach her what it means to be Hercule's daughter! Maybe then she will show me some respect! Oh well no use losing sleep over her."  
  
Hercule then went to bed. in his silent house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** At the Son House.  
  
Gohan looked around sensing someone near by. "Gee I wonder who that could be. Guess ill check it out." Gohan checked the ki again. "Hmm I wonder what Videl is doing out here? Oh Dende Videl! Ack! I've only been back for 5 minutes I have to go see her." Gohan took off flying to where he sensed Videl was.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains.  
  
Videl eyes slowly opened. "Well I guess I'll head back now." Videl got up slowly taking to the air.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** What will happen when Videl runs into Gohan? What will he think when he sees Videl? What will Videl think? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Later DBZGirl 


	2. Gohan? and Oh no trouble lurks at the Sa...

I do NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its characters!  
  
"Talking."  
  
'Thought'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Videl started flying back to her home that once held many happy memories but now only resembled fear and painful memories that never seemed to cease haunting her.  
  
'What's the point in going on anymore? Is there really any point or purpose for me to continue living? I mean Gohan is gone my dad I don't even know what he has become anymore or let alone who he is. I thought I could trust him. I can't I have to live in fear now.' Videl kept thinking about what might be a good reason to keep going and she couldn't think of any.  
  
Gohan who was getting closer to Videl each second grew more and more concerned. He was excited and couldn't wait to see her, but at the same time he didn't know how she would react to him coming back all of a sudden. 'Hmm I wonder how many things have changed in a week with her? I bet she still is as feisty and pure hearted as ever. I cant wait to see her.' Gohan glanced up sensing her ki close by. There she was flying blindly through the night a blanket of stars behind her.  
  
Gohan disappeared and reappeared right above her. Videl didn't even know he was there. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up till she was leaning against something strong or more like someone. Videl was shocked but relaxed as she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hey Videl. Did ya miss me?" Videl eyes got as wide as saucers. 'Oh no. NO I am hearing him in my head now. This cant be happening.'  
  
"Gohan is that you?"  
  
"Yes V-Chan. Its me, no you are not dreaming, I'm back." Videl turned around to see if it really was him. There was Gohan starring back at her with the Son grin plastered on his face. She wasn't dreaming it really was him. He was back. Now she had one thing to live for or at least one person.  
  
"Gohan its you! Its really you!" Videl hugged Gohan close while they continued to fly through the air. Soon Gohan stated to land in front of a waterfall. They landed softly on the ground.  
  
Videl hugged Gohan tighter once they were on the ground. " Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you forever." Tears now streamed down Videl's face. Not tears of sorrow but tears of pure joy that Gohan was back.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl I didn't mean to startle you. I promise I wont go anywhere."  
  
"You better not Son Gohan or you wont like what happens." Videl teased as she smiled up at Gohan.  
  
"Oh yah what would happen hmm?"  
  
"I would borrow Chi Chi's frying pan and come find you." Gohan gulped at the thought of Videl handling the frying pan of doom and all the damage she could do. He laughed nervously before answering.  
  
"Heh don't worry I wont ever leave, not only because of that but because I.." He trailed off as a blush spread across his cheeks hidden by the moonlight and the darkness of the night.  
  
"What is it Gohan-Chan?"  
  
"Well Videl I would never leave you because well I love you with all my heart and soul. If you don't feel the same I'll understand." 'Great she probably thinks I'm a freak now.  
  
"Gohan I love you too."  
  
"Wha...What?"  
  
"I love you too Gohan-Chan always have always will."  
  
"Same here Videl." Gohan leaned down and gave Videl a kiss, which she happily returned. They parted shortly after. "So Videl how have you been this past week without me?" Gohan asked jokingly not knowing what her life had become.  
  
"Gohan I have been alright I guess."  
  
"What do you mean guess V-Chan?" Gohan felt Videl's ki drop. She would have hit the ground if he had not been holding her up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Gohan, I didn't get really any sleep while you were gone."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep everything reminded me of you and all I could do really all week was cry." Gohan hugged her closer causing her to wince.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl. Hey are you ok?" Gohan asked noticing the look of pain on her face.  
  
"Yah sure Gohan I'm fine I'm just been Uhh training really hard that's all."  
  
"Oh well ok then if you say so."  
  
"I do." Gohan laughed. 'Same old Videl alright.'  
  
"Gohan I better head back home." Gohan scooped her up in his arms and took off toward her house.  
  
He landed on Videl balcony and opened her sliding glass door and walked quietly into the room. He headed over to her bed and gently pulled the covers back and set her down tucking her in.  
  
"Night Gohan." Videl said as she gave Gohan a hug and a quick kiss goodnight.  
  
"Good night my Angel. See you tomorrow."  
  
Videl smiled before replying happily. "Ok." her eyes slowly drifted closed as sleep took her, Gohan left the way he cam and flew home and headed to bed. He was exhausted. He fell asleep quickly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile back at Satan Mansion..  
  
Someone lurked in the shadows of Videl's bedroom and made there way over to her bed. Hercule roughly grabbed Videl and started shaking her and yelling to wake her up.  
  
"Videl! Didn't I tell you when you came home you would regret it?" Videl could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at her father. 'Oh no I forgot about him. I'm too weak right now to fight him off.'  
  
Hercule picked up Videl and through her to the floor. She landed face first on the floor. He walked over and as she started to get up he stepped on her back crushing her against the floor again. He rolled her over with his foot and started kicking her in her side repeatedly. Hercule through a punch at the ground. Videl barely rolled out of the way and ran out of her room into the nearest room the kitchen. Big mistake. Hercule followed close behind upon entering the kitchen he hit the light witch causing the lights to flicker on. Then he saw it. It was perfect. A kitchen knife at least a little under a foot long shimmered in the light. Videl gasped in horror and shock as Hercule picked up the knife and started walking slowly towards her till she backed herself up into a corner. "Now I will teach you a lesson you will never forget Videl."  
  
"Daddy? Daddy please don't." Videl pleaded helplessly as Hercule got closer and closer a smile on his face that would even scare Vegeata.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** What will happen to Videl? Read the next chappy and find out!  
  
Later,  
  
DBZGirl 


	3. Important

Hey Guys,  
  
You know I promised myself that I would never post a authors note..and here I am writing one. Well the reason im writing this is ffn.net's new custom url policy. I'm changing my pen name from DBZGirl to Saiyia. So I just thought I would tell you guys.  
  
Also while I'm writing a authors note I would like to apologize for not updating. I had a bit of a writers block, but not anymore. So look out for updates and squeals and even new stories. I'm currently working on updates for all my fics and am writing some new stories and one shots as well.  
  
Oh yes and if I can help it this will be the last authors note I ever write let alone post. ^^  
  
Remember my new penname is Saiyia. Heh don't forget ok? Well even if you forget that's ok. Well I have to go work on some updates for my stories!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	4. Important!

Oh joy its not a chapter it's a authors note...  
  
Sorry for the wait guys I have had a lot going on and well ^^; I haven't been able to find much time to sleep not a excuse but yeah its kind of hard to type while sleeping. Anyways I just thought I'd throw this Authors note out there because I am on and 4 day break and I plan on updating as much as I can and I'm trying to post some new stories at well. Thanks for dealing with the wait guys. I have a lot in store for you. Got some great stories coming up and I'm trying something new with one of them you'll have to let me know what you think once its posted. Bare with me ^^. I should have a update by tomorrow morning.  
  
Later,  
  
Saiyia 


End file.
